Regina and The Diamonds / Episode Six / All Is Revealed
'Regina and The Diamonds / All Is Revealed '''is the last episode of Season 1 on the series Regina and The Diamonds. Episode Six / All Is Revealed ''This episode follows the events of the last episode. Mariah: Karen... I'm so sorry The doorbell rings Nikki: Please not now... Cassandra opens the door Angie: Hello! Regina: Who the hell are you Angie: I'm Angie, robbed icon Cassandra: Angie... not now Angie: Sweetie I know what happened Angie walks in to find the dead bodies scattered across the building Angie: I'm here with good news Angie: I can resurrect the dead Cassandra: What Mitch: How! Angie: I am one with the tribal gods, I've done it before, but I'm afraid that my powers are weak and I can only revive one person Mariah:... Gretchen: Please help Karen, she shouldn't have even died, Regina should be dead not her! Regina: Shut up Gretchen or I'll kill you Angie: The only way I can make this fair is by letting the tribal gods pick Angie pulls out a wooden tribal mask and throws it in the air Tribal God: Angie, you do realize this is the last reviving you can do Angie: Yes... these girls have gone through enough... pick the one that is deemed worthy of their life back The tribal mask floats around a bit and then speaks Tribal God: Karen Smith The mask then drops into Angie's hand and she walks over to Karen's dead body Angie: YE HO MA KA CI Angie then places the mask on Karen's face Gretchen: This is so fetch Karen: No sweetie.... Gretchen: SHE'S ALIVE Regina: What the hell Cassandra: Wow... Angie: I will now inform you that the Black Demon is gone... you survived everyone Regina: I'm sorry what... who was the Black Demon then Angie: He was a demon from the pits of hell Regina: Hell doesn't exist sweaty Nikki: Well Regina please explain how Alice came back from the dead as a ghost Regina: I.... Angie: Everyone... the Black Demon may have been a demon from hell, but someone in this room is still responsible for the deaths. Mitch: How? Angie: Someone here summoned the Demon to kill everyone associated with The Diamonds Maddy: Who Angie: I don't know... but it was someone here Regina, Karen, Gretchen, Nikki, Cassandra, Shinobu, Tom, Claire, Crim, Mich, Maddy, Mitch and Mariah all look around at each other Mariah: Well it wasn't me... Katherine a pledge, was my daughter Angie: I know Mariah.. it wasn't you of course Mariah: Thank god Angie: I actually Nancy Drewed around and narrowed it down to three suspects. Angie turns around and looks at the big circle on the floor Angie: Follow me Cassandra: Where though Shinobu: Wait Angie... you worked it out to Angie: Of course Shinobu... that's why Geneva came here, why Mitsuko and everyone else came here Nikki: What's happening Angie and Shinobu both look at the circle and touch it Regina: Someone tell me what is going on NOW Angie: This circle, is the circle of life, it was on Despair Island Nikki: What does it do Angie: I don't know, it just looks cool Regina: Can someone just tell me who the fucking Black Demon is Angie: Oh I know Gretchen: Huh Angie: I knew the minute I walked in here Cassandra: So tell us Angie: The Black Demon was summoned by... you. Angie points to Cassandra Cassandra: Um what... Angie: Not you dumb bitch, the person behind you Cassandra turns around to see no-one Cassandra: Um... Angie: No-one summoned the Black Demon Karen: If you're from hell, why are you white? Gretchen: No sweetie... Regina: Seriously Angie... Angie: Haha you dumb whores, it's so obvious Nikki: WAIT A MINUTE Cassandra: What is it Nikki whispers to Cassandra Cassandra: You son of a bitch Regina: What is it Angie: Regina don't play the fool you know who did it Gretchen: It wasn't Regina! Angie: Aha Angie: Now how was it not Regina Gretchen? Gretchen: Because Regina wouldn't do something like that Regina: Wait... did she do it? Gretchen: No I didn't! Karen: I'm so confused Angie walks over to Gretchen Angie: You see the Black Demon was summoned by Gretchen, because the Gretchen here isn't the real Gretchen Karen: O-M-G Gretchception Angie: Exactly Angie: The real Gretchen is kidnapped presumably Regina: Then who's this Gretchen Angie: Oh that Gretchen Regina: Yes TELL ME Angie: That Gretchen is Brantsteele Gretchen Angie then pulls off Gretchen wig and finds a zip Mitch: Um Shinobu: I am so confused Angie then unzips Gretchen to reveal a hellish demon monster Brantsteele Gretchen: I hate you ALL Brantsteele Gretchen then sinks into the ground Nikki: Then where the hell is the real Gretchen TO BE CONTINUED Category:Regina and The Diamonds Episodes